


[PODFIC] Feline Adoration - dat_carovieh

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Shapeshifter Jaskier | Dandelion, Voiceteam Mystery Box, accidental love confession, catshifter jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: Cats don't like Witchers. So Geralt is very surprised when one cat seems to be following him around.[Podfic length: 11:04 minutes]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 15
Collections: Voice Team 2020 Mystery Box: Team Sun, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[PODFIC] Feline Adoration - dat_carovieh

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Feline Adoration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158378) by [dat_carovieh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh). 



> This was recorded for a challenge for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020: Jinx! It was edited by Mousek, and the cover is by Chantress. Have fun with the cat sounds :3
> 
> Thanks to dat_carovieh for giving me permission to post this!

**Cover artist** : [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress)

 **Editor** : [MouseK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousek)

 **Sound effects** : [Freesound.org](https://freesound.org/)

 **Length** : 11:04 minutes

 **Download** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/file/5LAxnKhY#W4v-ZE2t4Vo3I27ShpZxwmJGeyQzUCTHOeUveUAHEwo) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17zzK6ftRPxVQhKqHx-kroOImPh-pe3SC/view?usp=sharing).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [lenalawlipop](https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
